A Christmas gift
by Malicia-Potter1628
Summary: Sydney are really in the spirit of Christmas and she want to make a surprise for all of her friends. What will bring her a suprise in return something she never expected.


**Note: This is the traduction of my French fanfiction '' Un cadeau de Noël''. And i want to say sorry if is very hard to understand sometime because English is my second langage and i'm not use to it. The second chapter will be up in the week. Please review for telling me if you want a other chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Ranger, cause if i does own it, the couples along all season after MMPR will have kiss. I just own the idea of this fanfic. **

**2026**

**SPD Base**

Two months had passed since the departure of Jack of the SPD. The other members of the squad B did not show it but they were all missing him. Especially Z who had never been separated for a long time from him. And her feeling was only getting bigger with Christmas who arrived in a week. Syd who had noticed the small depression of her best friend had decided to make her a surprise for Christmas.. She had also decided to make a surprise for the other Rangers. She also wanted to offer them the perfect present for each of them. It is in this spirit that she went towards the rest room. She had a smile entering, Z and Bridge were decorating the room for party that there would be at the 24 in the evening. Sky as for him was as usual reading. He was always so serious, Syd was the only one to have seen him laughed. She approached him and settled down beside him. He looked at her briefly, detailled her of the glance and returned to its book. She turned her head, a smal smile to her lips..

You want what Syd? Asked _an annoyed Sky_

Sky I would want you to accompanies me to the store please._She asked him making to him a small puppy smile._

Oh no Syd, I have something else to do _He says hardly raising his eyes of his book._

Like what read your book. _She says with a sarcastic tone_. Please come I don't want to go there alone. _Begged Syd_

No Syd you just have to ask Z to go with you. _He answered on a neutral tone not raising his eyes of his book, what had the gift to annoy Syd and to make her go out of her hinges usually.._

Sky I do not want to ask Z for three for reason, _She explain _In the first place, I want to try to find Jack so that he will comes here to Christmas, I want to make a surprise for Z._ Sky looked at her finally , hearing Syd's answer, he would never have believed that the small princess whom he knew would like to make something so human and so kind. He made her a sign to continue, waiting for the two others reason._

Secondly, I want to be only with you Sky. _she says on a seductive tone with a small laughter in the voice, Sky swallowed a little by looking at her._

And to finish I do not either want to disturb her while she is with Bridge. _She Says to him pointing both persons who enjoyed themselves together._

She made him a small smile which he answered. Then, he pretence to think a little and made her sign that he was going to come with her. She smiles to him before hanging him in the arms, that made him escape his book , because he had just crossed his arms around Syd. Syd got free of Sky, got up, kissed him on the cheek, gesture which did not pass unnoticed to the eyes of their friend Sky got up too of the sofa and accompanied Syd to her room, she wanted to go take her purse and change her clothes. Syd entered her room admitting him at the same occasion. She took some clothes and went to change in the bathroom. Sky whereas he waited for Syd, looked around him noticing rather fast the difference between both girls. Syd had photos everywhere, whereas Z had only some some of it. He decided to look at the photos Syd had on her drawers, he recognized some people on it, her parents, two of him with her and Bridge, one with Z and Jack in adition. But what surprised him the most, was without a doubt the photo of Lightspeed Rescue with the team of Time Force, what mean his "uncle" Carter, with his father Wes and his mother. He wondered why she had this photo, he had no time to think about it, she went out of the bathroom, he looked at her and all of his question flew away, he detailed her from the top to the bottom. She made him a small smile.

So are we going Sky? _Asked Syd looking at him._

Yes Syd of we go, after you. _He says beckoning her to leave the room first. He closed the door._

Thank you very much to accompany me Sky it is very kind.. _She says to him looking at him a little before beginning to walk._

It's a pleasure to me, Syd. _He answered joining her a little farther and by putting a hand on her back._

Both of them went walking to the garage telling jokes to each others. They took Sky motorcycle and left in direction the shopping centre.

**Town Center**

**New Tech city**

For already 1 hours, Syd and Sky were in stores. Syd had found presents for her parents, Z, Bridge and Jack, she had even found some things for Cruger, Kat and Boom,, the only one left was the one for Sky. Sky on his side had decided to buy its gifts too the only one missing was the one for Syd. Both thought mentally that they were going later this week find the others gift. They went to the exit of the shopping center, hand in hand. It was a reflex which came from their common childhood. They decided to look for Jack in the streets before going to see to the office of Ally father. They put their package in the bag of the motorcycle and moved towards the streets, where they thought that Jack would probably be. While they had just made half of the city, Syd saw him and showed to Sky the direction. He entered the street; Syd unloaded first, Sky turned off the engine and went to join Syd.

Jack. _Shouted Sky and Syd at the same time_

Hey, Syd, Sky i am glad to see you. _Says Jack turning around and by approaching them before embracing Syd and afterward shaking hands with Sky._

You know that we missed you Jack. _Say Syd looking into his eyes and making him a small smile._

She right Jack, the SPD is not the same without you._Admitted Sky in front of the air stunned of Jack and Syd who were not used to hear him say his feelings, they had seen him saying it only once and it was when he had released the monster which had killed his father._

I also miss you all, but i had to leave because at the end it became suffocating at the SPD, but on the other side, i miss it now, i don't know anymore what i want. _He says naturally._ But you are surely not there to say to me that you missed me. _Added Jack with a smile on his face._

Moron we are here because Syd have some things to asked you. _Answered Sky, by having finding his serious side, what made Syd smile and Jack_.

Ah yes and it is what Syd ask me to invite you in a date_. Said Jack joking before laughing, __in front of a jealous Sky and a small smile of Syd._

Is tempting, but no unfortunately for you. _Said Syd joking_. Hum…for saying the truth… i want to invite you to the Christmas party of the SPD, i want to make a surprise for Z. _She finishes most seriously of the world.._

Of cours i will come , if it's for my little sister. _He answered smiling. _She must be depressed is not it Syd? _Asked Jack worried and sad for Z._

She was but Bridge, is helping her getting better. _She answered seriously and saying the truth._

Ouf…Wait a minute, Bridge and her are together? _Asked Jack a little lost which made vaguely smile Sky and made Syd laugh._

They are not together, because it is against the reglement. _Said Sky always so serious, what annoyed a little Syd and Jack._

Let just say that they didn't have the nerve yet to say it, and they scare to say their feelings to each others, and learn maybe that the other does not feel the same thing. _Said Syd softly in the ears of Jack, getting closer to him making sure that Sky can't hear them. _Since we known that you come we will let you turn back to your work. _Added Syd moving towards Sky._ Ah yes I forgot you can invite Ally if you are still together _She says turning around towards him. _

All right, thank you to have invited me and please come to see me more often. _He asked them squeezing Syd into his arms again before murmuring to her in her ear_. Tell him what you feel. _He says pointing Sky with his finger._

Sky and Syd waved at Jack before going up on the motorcycle and starting the engine. They went to the base, but along the way, they stopped in the park. While Sky sat on a bench and while he did not look at her, Syd took a snow ball and threw it at him on the chest. He looked at her outraged before getting up and leaving has her pursuit. Syd run and went to hide behind a tree. Sky who had seen her going to the tree, moved slowly towards her, a snow ball in his hands, he arrived from behind and threw it to her in the back. She turned around and threw at him another ball this time in the face. He approached her and stuck her to the tree, holding her arms pressed on the tree with his hands and by sticking against her. He shook his head close to her, to send her the snow that he had received in hair. He made a small smile.

Sky stops please it is cold. _She Begged laughing._

Why i would stop, i want to take revenge Syd, you have send me this ball to the face then you look for it. _He explained a small Machiavellian smile in the face._

It was only a small joke Sky...You know it right. _She asked Sky a small chraming smile on the lips._

I am not sure my dear _.Say Sky by being close to Syd's face. He looked at her in the eyes and fell to her lips._ _He was going to kiss her when his morpher rang._Yes what is it? _He answered a little bit more frustred that he would have wanted._

Woa we just wanted to know where you were, it has been almost two hours since you left. _Explained Bridge on the line, he looked at Zwho where behind him she raised her shoulders_. Sorry to have interrupted some things. _He says joking he knew that his two friends had feelings for each others. _

You interrupted nothing Bridge we arrive soon … Bye. _Answered Syd before Sky do it. She closed the morpher and looked at Sky._ We should go Sky. _She says disappointed._

You are right Syd . _He Answered disappointed like her to have missed the chance to kiss her._

Both returned to the motorcycle and went to the base by making no other stop. At the base Bridge closed its morpher and looked at Z. Both was ashamed to have disturbed them.

Do you believe that they are going to hate us. _She asked a little bit sad to have maybe spoiled a moment which Syd have waited for a long time._

I don't think so. _Answered Bridge on the same tone as her._

He smiles to her and stops installing the mistletoe branch above the door of the rest room. As for Sky and Syd, it was suddenly rather cold, until Syd surrounds Sky with her arms, because of the bumps which they had just taken. Sky put a hand on those of Syd and made her a small smile through the mirror. She answered the smile, and get closer on him. They arrived after a couples of minutes, at the base, their humors had become again as they were before leaving. They entered the base and went towards their respective rooms. They put down their packages on their beds, each looked at a photo of their parents before going out. They went to the rest room and entered at the same time, before being stopped by a shout. They looked at Bridge which pointed the mistletoe branch, Syd and Sky looked at each others. Sky bent and kissed slowly Syd, both parted some minutes later. They looked at each others , smiled and went to make some others things without looking at the others. Z smiles inside by watching them acting this way. That were only confirming that they had feelings the one for the other one. Syd got up of where she was and went to the office of Cruger, she had just found the ideal surprises for her friends and to do it she needed the help of the commander. She arrived in front of the door of the office, banged and waited that he tells her to bring in. She waited for some minutes before he admits her. Entering the room she saw Kat.

Cadet Drew what do you want ?. _He asked with his leader's tone._

I would like to speak to you in private Commander. _She answered on the tone that she have to use with him._

Indeed Cadet. _He__answered_. Doctor Manx, leave us alone please. _He added at the attention of Kat._

Indeed Mister. _She say by going out of the office._

Then Syd, why you wanted to speak to me, in private. _He asked friendly looking at her._

I would like to make a surprise for Z, Bridge, Sky and Jack for Christmas and for that I need your help Anubis. _She answered looking at him, a smile on the lips._

What is this surprise and in which way may i help you. _He asked intrigued by the answer of the young lady._

I want that their family here for Christmas, I know that you have the addresses of Danny Delgado, Kat and Billy, the parents of Jack of whom you also know the identity. _She Explained friendly to Anubis who was a friend of the family._

I am going to help you, you will have the address tomorrow morning at the firs hours. _He says happy of the reason of the young lady._ You want to say the truth to Sky and to the others it is not. _He asked fixing her in the eyes_.

Yes I plan to do it they have the right to know it. _She answered sadly_. Thank you Anubis for helping me. _She added before embracing him and going out._

When he was sure that she went out, he began to look for the address of those that she had asked him. He really think that it was a good idea, hewas maybe time that everybody knows their real origin. When he had ended, he put the address in an envelope that he put it down on the end of the table and contacted somebody by hologram. A woman with brown hair and who seemed to have about forty appeared. Cruger explained to her the idea of Sydney, the woman had a smile and answered that she and her husband had waited for this moment for a while already. She disappeared making a small sign for Cruger. As for her, Syd, still have a smile on the lips, when she returned to the rest room , and then went to say good night to the others. It was late and she was tired after her shopping and the small battle of snow ball with Sky. Z accompanied her, because she also wanted to sleep. Both men had no other choice than to make the same thing, because they didn't want to be alone in the room. By going to bed, Sky and Syd thought again about the kiss which they had almost exchanged at the park and at the one they had exchanged.


End file.
